His Last Tragedy
by Kaostic
Summary: Beyond Birthday // With a dreamy smile, he tilted his head to the side and started to plot, with anticipation, his last tragedy.


**Challenge piece #8 Birthday for DNContest at Livejournal**

**Title**: His Last Tragedy  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings/Characters**: B (with mention of A and L)  
**Warnings**: Minor spoilers from Another Note.  
**Notes**: This is supposed to be some sort of prequel leading up to AN.  
**Word Count**: 923

* * *

_Astro twins._

It was a delightful term that kept B happy most of the time.

When A was still alive, there was a period of time when he had developed a fascination for astrology and he constantly offered readings to fellow Wammy's mates. Since B was eternally trying to bridge connections between L and himself, he wanted a reading on L and haunted Watari for the necessary information.

And it was only then B found out they shared the same birth date.

When A explained to B that they were 'astro twins', he was captivated by it. A compiled a comparison report and there were about four people in the house whose astrological chart was similar to B's. L's chart was astounding. It matched with B's chart in every aspect. Except for a different dominant planet in house on his own chart.

_Neptune. Often confused about his own motivations. Endowed with imagination and more often having difficulty separating from real life and illusions. Thirsty for victory and vulnerable; leading to melancholy daydreaming._

He was, unsurprising, utterly displeased with that particular difference and refused to believe any part of it. However, the more he refused to believe it, the more he dwelled on it. Then he recalled reading an article on twins and that even biological twins, similar in appearance, have differences.

B dreaded differences on anything related to L. He had spent much time and energy, modeling himself after his idol. It was perfection. And the whole astro twins thing was the closest connection he had. It must have meant something. So why that dreadful piece of difference? As if his eyes of death was not enough!

Then again, would L cared?

Would he _even _be bothered?

Would he?

Each day was filled with gloomy thoughts and each passing hour was unbearable as B felt his mind eaten away by his internal war. Gradually, everything got blurred. His mind wavered between the real world and fantasy. The delusion grew wilder and then reality bit harder. Interestingly, there were even lucid moments when he questioned his obsession. Then he would sank back to the thundering laughers and psychedelic swirl of colors and patterns in his mind.

That was his black abyss.

Months went by and seasons changed. It was _their _birthday. L was still in the states and he had not been home for nearly four months. The weather had been bad but the dark grey clouds cleared away just as dawn broke and greeted their special day with an abundance of sunlight.

"Happy birthday-" B whispered softly as he gazed out at the vast open field through his room's window. "...to us."

_B believed that L would never understood his brilliance._

_He ardently desired L's acknowledgment. Solving all the silly quizzes and games at Wammy's House would not helped B attained that objective._

_Unless he showed him._

_So B began to plan._

'...Happy birthday?' B thought again.

If differences were the thing needed to make L cared, then he would do whatever he could.

He would surpass him.

Even if he managed to maintain the same level as L, L would have been able to stretch their distance with a finger's snap. However if B surpassed L, L would have to think of him all the time. L would be stuck in awe on how outstanding his twin was.

But it would mean a competition between him and his beloved idol. He knew L would made a fierce comeback which could only meant B would have to try yet again.

Trying was one thing and trying _YET _again was another.

Unless...

_He used to believed that he was not meant to be born._

_At least not with eyes like his._

_When he was still a child, he told his mother about seeing numbers floating on people's head. It was a misfortune that his mother had dismissed it as a prank and had warned the poor boy to stop the nonsense. From then on, he kept quiet on the eerie numbers he came across everyday._

_He had no idea they were eyes of death till his father was beaten to death by a thug. That day at the hospital, while his mother was trying to calm herself down in-between sobbing and holding him, his mind unconsciously recalled the number above his father's head, his birth date and then death date. Then it hit on him with such fear that it almost broke his sanity at that moment when he realized what he had been looking at from the day he was born._

_The tragedy of realizing what his eyes can tell him was pure torment._

_Others could threw their hands up in the air and celebrate, 'Here's to another beautiful day!' while all he could do was to watch the pendulum swang with all its predestined doomed fates._

_All except his._

_He was not meant to be born at all._

...he surpassed L with a case he could not solved and then... ceased to exist.

He was certain he would be reborn in L's mind almost immediately and that was comforting enough. It would be a birth he looked forward to. There would be no little tragic stories he needed to face.

The thought of it was exhilarating.

'...Happy Happy Birth Day!!' His thoughts appeared incoherent and yet brighter.

L would understood. After all, he was his astro twin.

With a dreamy smile, he tilted his head to the side and started to plot, with anticipation, his last tragedy.


End file.
